Lost and Insecure You Found Me
by EnglishSwede
Summary: A love story with Victor Creed, where he finds himself in a place he's never been before.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Insecure and you Found Me

Victor Creed is a mutant as you already know, Wolverine's elder brother as well. Sitting at a bar on a full moon night not bothering to hide his "claws" with gloves or anything. It was just a few days after he'd had his last encounter with his brother on 'The Island'. He sat at the bar but didn't have a drink or anything just simply looking at the counter, his reflection glaring back at him. A man at the end of the bar had been watching him since he came in. Victor hadn't moved since he sat down. For some reason it aggravated the man.

"The man's been here three hours and hasn't moved a muscle" The man stated in an aggravated tone to his buddy.

"Oh calm down Trace he hasn't hurt nobody" The man's friend said rolling his eyes.

"Look at his nails...their long…like…Claws!" The man named trace was almost appalled…though he didn't know Victor was listening in on their conversation. Quickly finishing his shot and slamming it down on the counter he growled. "I'm drunk, and I want to hit someone, He'll do!" Trace said meaning Victor. A small grin barely noticeable appeared on Victor's face.

"Trace come on man this doesn't look like a good idea…even if you are-"Trace's friend just gave up as his friend started for Victor, Soon following behind him. The man grabbed Victor's shoulder roughly and spun him around. Victor simply grinned revealing his fangs.

"Can I help you?" Victor asked a calm voice as usual but it had the sense of pure danger within it. As Victor stood he was only a bit taller than Trace.

"Yeah I want to know something pussy cat" Trace slurred slightly, Victor didn't respond no flinch or blink.

"Trace…come on leave him alone" Trace's Friend grabbed his shoulder but Trace wrenched it free.

"Leave me alone Dave!" Trace stumbled a bit. Then somewhat fell into Victor, Victor's claws grabbed the man's arm and began to grow causing them to somewhat sink into the man's arm. Victor's eyes struck fear in Trace's own eyes. "Ne-ne-never mind" Trace said and Victor shoved him back a bit. His claws retracting back to "Normal". Then heading for the door slowly, catching a glimpse of a figure in a corner. A woman sitting alone staring at him in the eye's looking deep into his soul. Causing him to gulp and he never gulped he wasn't one to gulp. But it wasn't in fear but feeling something he'd never felt…

Victor had stopped and looked at her, her long brown hair matched her dark eyes. The face of beauty, but rough and wildness obvious in her eyes. Though she was very attractive her wardrobe was not something he'd seen many women in. Black booths, Levi's and then a black cowboy hat and long sleeved shirt rolled to her elbows. And Victor even thought she looked amazing in such clothing. Then he looked away and started out of the bar. Disappearing into the night, the woman walked out of the bar a bit later and sighed heading to her truck. A few men coming from the shadow's whistling at her. She just simply ignored them. But eventually the four men surrounded her. She pulled a knife from her belt it was more a blade.

"Back off!" she growled but one of the men actually kicked it out of her hands and then grabbed her and they began to drag her into an alleyway. Pushing her around and touching her in places where she didn't want to be touched. One of them grabbed her rear end and suddenly her fist knocked him strait on his ass, trying to make a run for it. But it wasn't like she was outrunning some drunks they were completely sober. And her wearing boots didn't make it any better on herself. They finally caught her again and smashed her against a wall so hard her head bled and she was in and out of consciences.

Victor had been watching from the rooftops and had had enough! He jumped down his fangs present and claws out. She could see him barely technically she could only see all their legs and then one by one then men fell to the ground scratched and such, but not dead. Victor went over to her and looked at her momentarily then picked her up in his arms. The woman looked up to him and saw his face then she passed out. Smirking slightly he had taken her phone and called up a most recent phone call.

Rose who was the last call on her phone was sleeping but she groggily answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello… I see this woman on the street with some men following her and they jumped her, I was abel to get her out of there…I was wondering if you could please tell me if you live nearby so she can stay with you?"

"And you are?" Rose sat up in her bed, her husband asleep still

"Victor Creed…will you please come get her?" Victor asked

"Yes of course" Rose was out of bed immediately and grabbed her keys and started for her car.

"At the bar out in Colfax the Red Frog…" Victor said to the woman.

"Yes I'll be there in a few minutes" then she hung up. Victor sighed and hung up as well. A few minutes a car pulled up and Rose saw her friend beat up a bit in the arms of the man. "Put her in the back please" Rose said softly opening the backdoor of her car for him. As he passed she saw his claws, but Victor gently laid the woman in the backseat. "Her name is Elizabeth…" Rose said to Victor. "Thank you…" Rose said softly. Victor only nodded closed the door then began to walk towards the ally again. He went to the men and growled as some of them were awake he beat the shit out of them then growled and climbed up the building wall and jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the night…

**A/N: well that's chapter one…I do not own Victor Creed but I do own everyone else! Hahaha hope you enjoyed it and I love victor so I had to make him a good guy for once lol. And Bree my Sabertooth can beat your Wolverine any day!!! hahahahaha**


	2. want a thrill

Lost and Insecure and you Found Me 2

The next morning the woman named Elizabeth awoke. Rubbing her temples and groaning slightly as she sat up.

"Jesus what is this shiz?" Elizabeth mumbled feeling the back of her head and the bandage around her head.

"Morning star shine" Rose came out with coffee sitting next to her friend, touching her cheek softly "how do you feel?"

"Wha-what is going on? how did I get here?" Elizabeth asked looking to her friend. Rose sighed and got a bit more comfy in her spot on the couch.

"Last night some men tried and attacked you, a man called me up on your phone and he had saved you…I brought you home" Rose explained softly. Elizabeth sighed and held her knees to her chest.

"Great" Elizabeth mumbled, a few hours of talking and watching a few movies. Then Rose took Elizabeth to her truck at the bar. "Thanks for the lift" Elizabeth said to Rose and then they both drove off. Curiousness of last night's events came to her mind. Only remembering the sound of the bodies, one by one hitting the ground, and a growl. And the haunting eyes of the man she saw…_I wonder if he….nah…_ Elizabeth thought to herself. Pulling into her driveway she sighed, it was cold and snow covered the ground. Her ranch was completely white, covered in untouched snow beside in the corral where her horse was. Walking cautiously to her front door and stepping inside her home.

A small meow coming from the living room. "Oh Aslan I'm sorry buddy" Elizabeth said and went to the kitchen and pouring him some cat food in his food bowl. The black fur ball of a cat came running in and immediately eating. Elizabeth went and made a fire in the fire place and the sat on the floor.

Out in the woods freezing basically was Victor. He had followed her scent, the scent that intrigued him and he knew the smell… he knew the smell very well of a fellow mutant. Victor didn't want to be rude and just bust in so he walked up to her door and knocked. Elizabeth looked to the door and sighed she answered it and her breath caught in her throat a bit.

"Hello…I don't know if you remember me" he said, his voice rough but soft as well.

"You're the man from the bar" Elizabeth said.

"And the man who saved you from some perverts…" Victor added gently he felt the breeze of cold ass air hit him and he shivered just a bit.

"Come inside please" Elizabeth said and she practically pulled him in. closing the door. Then biting her lip. "I know who you are…and I know you know what I am…" She said softly

"Who am I then?" Victor asked softly he was right behind her. His hot breath was on her neck. Elizabeth closed her eyes, finding pleasure in what he did.

"Vic-Vic-Victor Creed…or Sabertooth…you killed many…even mutants and you were in all the wars since like 1944 or something…" Elizabeth said

"Oh you do know me" Victor said softly_ I can't hurt her…and I want to but I don't and she's doing something to me…_, Elizabeth turned and looked to him.

"You won't hurt me" she whispered "I can read your thoughts…" she said softly

"My thoughts and my will are two different things" Victor said

"Yes…but you've never been here before…" Elizabeth whispered

"And where is that?"

"Feeling like you want to love someone for the first time…real love" Elizabeth said and looked him he closed his mouth slowly. Defeat was there she had him dear god Victor was becoming softer!! Is it a sign of the apocalypse?

"Maybe I should go" Victor whispered _I don't want to but I should._

"But you don't want to go…and I don't want you to go" Elizabeth said softly.

"I should frighten you…why do you want me to stay?" he asked

"I want the thrill" Elizabeth whispered to him.

**A/N: I liked this chapter and I hope you did too! Reviews please!**


	3. cats always land on their feet?

Victor simply chuckled and shook his head.

"You want the thrill eh?" he asked her as if he didn't hear her correctly.

"Yes that is what I want…do you have an issue with it?" Elizabeth asked him, simply walking past him and sitting back in her place on the couch. Aslan her cat curling up in her lap and she stroked it's thick black fur. Victor walked over and did not sit but simply stood. Aslan looked to Victor and hissed, Victor hissed back and Aslan fled the room.

"No but I think your cat will" Victor grinned and gave Elizabeth a sideways look. She gave a mocking laugh at him.

"Ha-ha you're so funny" Elizabeth said then went and sat down on the ground by the fire hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Cold?" Victor asked in a purr, Elizabeth nodded

"A bit" she said "but it maybe the fact you're in the room" Elizabeth smirked and Victor shook his head grabbing her shoulder gently, his claws slowly becoming present.

"Be nice" Victor growled low in his throat but then something unexpected happened. Elizabeth vanished and Victor stumbled nearly to the ground. Catching himself and then listening intensely to his surroundings. So he learned not only could she read thoughts but vanish as well. His steps were slow as his shoes hit the wooden floor boards.

"Marco…" Victor said in a evil like voice, no answer so he kept on. "Marco…" and finally he had gotten his hint. A squeak from the upstairs floor boards and he was up there in no time. Seeing her right next to the wall in her bedroom he pounced but she vanished once more and he hit the wall. Falling to the ground and staring at the ceiling. "You little brat" he mumbled, Elizabeth walked over and looked down to him.

"Hmmm I thought cats always landed on their feet?" She mocked him finding his pain and glaring looks towards her amusing.

"It's a myth!" Victor growled playfully at Elizabeth. Quickly getting to his feet and walking up to her. "That was cruel" he said slowly.

"You were cruel to all those people you killed" Elizabeth said to him and he pursed his lips a bit.

"That was different"

"How? You killed because you felt liked it…you pointed your figure and they died!" Elizabeth said tearing up a bit. "It didn't matter to you they died and it still doesn't" Elizabeth said Victor frowned

"I-"

"Get out…" Elizabeth said softly holding herself.

"But-"

"Now" she said softly again, so Victor stood there another moment then walked out of the home. Elizabeth sat on her couch and held back tears that wanted to force their way through her eyes.

A week past and Victor had pissed off a lot of people in that week. In fact he pissed them off so badly that they followed him once to Elizabeth's house when he went to see her and show feelings for her. Then he'd leave early in the morning. There were ten men with guns and lighters and such just to torment the woman so they could l Victor there. But truth be told Victor was already there but he was asleep in the bed in which they both lay.

Quietly so quiet that not even Victor himself heard the men break into the house. Till a sneeze from one man rang though the house. That's when Victor woke and smelled the air. Smelling the sweaty grimy greasy men in the home of his one and only love. Victor slowly got out of bed and got his pants and boots on no need for anything else really. But the men were everywhere in the home. As Victor came slowly downstairs a shovel to his head made him fall a bit forward. But hearing the object coming for his head again that's when his reflexes came in.

Grabbing the object in mid air as he spun around and kicked the man clear across the room, into the downstairs hallway. More men coming at him with knives and guns, But he disarmed and knocked out every single man but one. Hearing no sound for a few seconds, then a high pitched scream came from the upstairs bedroom…


End file.
